Our Christmas Wish
by xprisonicfairytalex
Summary: Poor little Sora. This Christmas, he wishes for a very special someone. Maybe, just mabye, his wish will come true.


**Our Christmas Wish**

**A.N. Though, I know I posted this story during the shit storm of stories that are already flooding FF as I type this, I hope someone reads this and leaves with a girly smile glued on their face. And I hope this story makes your Christmas, just a bit better.**

**And for now, take this story as a personal gift from**

**me to you.**

**And as for **_**my**_** Christmas wish?**

**All I wish for is my Other Half.**

**Nothing would be better.**

**Warmest regards,**

**And a Merry Christmas to all.**

**Sincerely,**

**Opal**

**Our Christmas Wish**

"Hey, Riku?"

"Uh-huh?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"...Christmas?"

"Did I stutter, silly?"

"Hm, never thought about it."  
"Whaaat_? _You mean you haven't?"

"I'm afraid not, Sora. After all, only children believe in Santa Clause."

"Hey! You don't have to believe in Santa Clause to like Christmas."

"Sure, sure. Since you seem so excited about it, what would you like for Christmas?"

"M-me? Uhm..."

"Pfft. Let me guess, you want Kairi for Christmas?"

"WHAT? N-no! Of course not!"

"Tell me, then."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"**No. way."**

"Fine. If you're gonna be a baby about it then let's make a deal."

"Deal? Hmm, sounds fishy if you're talking about it, Riku."

"Oh, shut up."

"Okay okay, tell about _'the deal_''."

"You tell me what you want on the night of Christmas Eve."

"But, that's tomorrow!"

"I know, stupid. It has to be tomorrow night."

"Geez. Any particular reason?"

"Sigh. If you just **have** to have a reason for everything;

A little birdie told me that if you make a wish on the night of Christmas Eve, the next day it'll come true."

"Really? Sounds too good to be true."

"We won't know until we try."

"...I guess."

"You sound doubtful."

"That's cause I am. Now that I, think about it, my wish is something that, that probably wouldn't ever come true even if I wished."

"But, Sora."  
"What?"

"You haven't even wished, yet."

"Kairi, I'm gonna go out with Riku for a while!" yelled Sora as he eagerly opened the door of their cozy winter home and welcomed the biting December air. The girl poked her head from the kitchen and waved the brunette off. "Alright, just don't be too long. My soup'll be ready in a few hours." she replied with a smile. Sora nodded and quickly shut the door, his feet crunching under the snow as he rushed to greet his best friend. "Looks like it's just you and me today." Sora smiled, walking shoulder to shoulder by his silver haired companion.

The brunette stole a glance at his friend, silently thanking all that was good that they were able to be together like this. Like they used to. Even if it were only for a day. Sora smiled to himself happily, a tiny blush evident on his cheeks. Sora had a habit of being close to the older boy. Purposely moving his leg against the other's or gliding his fingers across the older's own whenever they walked past. But this day Sora had an uncanny want to be near Riku. He wanted to stay close to him and simply be by his side. Always.

Despite all of the shy boy's attempts to get the older boy to notice him, Riku didn't seem to mind the subtle signals Sora was sending him. It _was_ Christmas Eve, after all. Why not make the brunette a little happy? Riku smirked at the thought and continued to make his way to the two's favorite spot; the Lakeside Pier. The younger picked up his feet to keep into with his friend. As he did, he managed to catch a peek at Riku's enchanting eyes. The matched the color of the snow they walked upon; a gray-ish white, frozen, and barren.

The word 'barren' ate at Sora's heart. He knew Riku had under gone some very deep and emotional challenges in their friendship in order for him to get where he was now and to feel like the older boy was suffering inside tore the brunette to pieces Riku should know that Sora would always be there to help him up when he was down. And that he never had to hurt alone; that Sora would be there to carry half of the pain alone with Riku. Sora figured that no one deserved to carry such emotions on their own. Sora knew what Riku needed. He needed guidance. He needed trust. But what he really needed was love.

And Sora cast his eyes on the snow below him, ashamed. Love was something he couldn't give to his companion. Or rather, it was something he feared to give.

Sora, unfortunately, felt he was unable to take care of Riku, to satisfy him, to be of use to him. He felt that he was unable to protect him. Unable to love him. To make matters worse, the brunette could feel tears welling in the corners of his eyes and he tried to banish the thoughts from his head. He lifted his head to the sky and sighed sadly. The older raised an eyebrow and glanced at his troubled friend. "Well, you look happy." he spoke, his voice spiked with sarcasm. The brunette shooed him away. "It's nothing. Really." Riku scoffed, eyeing Sora up and down. Somehow he didn't believe such a response. But, wait, Sora? Sad? Nah, of course not. The older simply shrugged his shoulders and resumed the trek to their destination.

The two walked in silence with only the crunching sound of snow under their feet following behind. Sora hated this awkward quiet session between the two. Partially because it made him think Riku was uninterested in him, which terrified him beyond words, and also because he knew that once things got quiet, Riku was either engaged in serious thinking or he was just in a mood. Sora sighed and decided to pick choice 'B.1', which was that Riku was thinking. Yes, that option was much safer than choice 'B.2'. The brunette rolled his eyes and huffed into his hands, trying for warmth.

The older turned 'round and faced the other. "You cold?" Oh, the mere sound of his voice made Sora shiver. "A bit." he mumbled timidly. Riku suppressed a chuckle. "Then scoot closer to me." The younger flushed, trying not to meet his friend's gaze as he shuffled towards him. After all, he didn't want Riku to suspect Sora of having feelings for him. Well, not yet anyway. Sora's heart was racing at over nine thousand miles per hour as the other casually slipped an arm over his shoulder. Oh, how Sora could've melted right there. Love-struck thoughts were dancing in his head as he let himself ease his body into the older.

Such contact caused a flurry of heat rush through his body, making the hairs on his neck stand on end. Riku sighed and halted to a stop. "Well, we're here." Sora felt something fall from his shoulders and noticed that the older now had his arms by his sides. Sora grew cold once more. "We're...here?" Riku cocked an eyebrow, suspicious. "Uh, duh. Looks like you didn't get enough sleep last night. Or maybe you just need to clean out your ears." He joked. The brunette blushed immensely, scratching his head. "Yeah, maybe."

The older frowned and stepped towards him and rested a hand on his forehead. Riku's face was merely inches from Sora's own and the poor boy could feel Riku's breath caress his cheek. Shivers rolled down the brunette's spine as his heart beat began to rise once more. He submerged himself in the other's dashing appearance. He could smell that natural boyish scent taunt his nostrils. He felt his eyes grow hazy and his lips quivering in anticipation of contact. The poor boy was so lost the object of his affection that he couldn't even hear Riku calling his name. "Sora? Sora? Are you feeling okay? Hello?"

The younger instantly returned to his senses with a faint line of crimson across his cheeks. Obviously, he had forgotten that Riku was simply trying to check if he had developed a fever. "Y-yes?" The older frowned and pulled his hand away from Sora's forehead. "I was asking if you were okay but you were in 'la-la land' the entire time I was speaking to you." "Oh." the younger muttered. Inside, Sora was embarrassed. He hadn't listened to a word Riku had said to him! Now Riku might think something really is wrong with him. Riku sighed, the puffs of his breath evident in the winter air. He forced a slight smile and grasped Sora's hand.

The brunette's heart suddenly jumped and his eyes widened in surprise. There was no way he'd take his eyes off of Riku now. The older boy met Sora's ocean blue orbs, clasping his hand ever so gently. "You sure you're okay?" the tone of his voice was so quiet. So...gentle. Chills once again tickled Sora inside. "I'm fine!" he blurted. "Totally fine! Completely. Totally. Fine." Riku's eyes hovered over him a bit longer than desired, then he quit his visual interrogation and released Sora's hand. The brunette sighed, lowering his head feeling ever so stupid.

After their little 'up-close-and-personal', the two found a bench on the boardwalk that overlooked the eerie Lakeview Shore. They sat themselves down and offered each other unwanted silence. Sora stuck his hands in his pockets, fidgeting nervously. 'Well, I need to make conversation. Otherwise, he'll get bored with me.' he reasoned. 'But, I could say something stupid, then he won't ever talk to me.' he shuddered slightly, dreading such a consequence. He stole another glance at the older, his snow-like orbs gazing out into the fog ridden shore. The brunette once again felt the blood rushing to his face as his eyes captured such beauty. As if on cue, Riku closed his eyes and slowly breathed in the cold air and exhaled.

He turned to have his eyes locked with Sora's own. The brunette suddenly realized this and panicked, his eyes desperate to focus on something else. 'Ooooh, **CRAP**. He saw me! He saw me, he saw me, he saw me!' "Sora." The younger clamped his eyes shut and mentally prepared for a scolding. 'Crap. This is gonna be bad..." "_Sora._" Riku's tone this time was serious. 'Yup. This is gonna be bad.' Biting his lip, Sora nervously turned round and as he did so, a warm and tingling sensation shot through his face. Riku was touching his cheek. Oh, heavens, what a dream come true. The brunette let out a small 'eep' and blushed.

Riku chuckled lightly at his companion's childish behavior. He gradually pulled the other closer to him until their eyes were locked on one another. Sora blushed, practically ogling at his friend, but Riku, for some reason, was concerned. "Are you sure you're okay?" he whispered. It took a while for the question to register in Sora's rampant mind. "Am I, okay?" He was growing more fidgety as he felt Riku's eyes glued to him, desperate for his response. Sora was about ready to explode. This was it. Sora had to make his move now or never. Finally, his nerves over took his thoughts and he cautiously placed a hand across Riku's cheek. His fingers tracing the faint lines of his love's cheekbones.

Riku returned the favor and lain a hand against Sora's cheek, his lips inching closer to its target until Sora could feel the other's breath rolling over his lips. The brunette closed his eyes, letting his instincts finally take the reigns.

"Riku. . ."

And with that, his lips had pushed themselves against the other's, letting his mind take him wherever he wanted because right now, _this_ was Heaven. Not until the older gently squeezed Sora's hand did he stop the much needed kiss. He pulled away, blushing roughly and looked to Riku, embarrassed. He smirked. "I take it you're feeling better?" Sora smiled happily. "Much better." And again, his lips claimed their rightful spot and unlike last time, Riku returned the gesture. They indulged themselves in one another, lips touching and feeling. The younger hoisted his arms around the older, feeling impatiently through his jacket, desperate for more skin to skin.

Riku smirked and decided to take things a little further. He kissed Sora's hand and the other blushed in response. He smiled and ran his tongue swiftly across the other's lips, begging for further entry inside. The younger continued to blush but granted his love permission inside. The thrill of Riku's tongue exploring his mouth practically drove Sora over the edge. God, he'd never felt so amazing. Feeling his love should get a taste of his own medicine, he forced his tongue inside Riku's mouth, sliding it over the roof of his mouth. He giggled as a tiny laugh emitted from his love's throat.

Suddenly, the two began to fight, their tongues dancing and lashing against one another in a duel for dominance. In the end, Riku proudly won. He removed his lips from Sora and left the boy thoroughly unpleased. A small pout graced his face as Riku let loose a laugh. A real, genuine laugh. The older hugged his friend and kissed his cheek, slyly slipping a hand under his sweater. The brunette gasped, surprised at how daring the older boy was. Nevertheless, he let him do with him what he wished. At this point, the brunette could care less. Sora felt wonderful. He never knew Riku could feel this good. He loved how the other's fingers ghosted over his bare skin, how they managed to make Sora feel like he was on Cloud Nine.

This was a whole other side to Riku that Sora had never seen before. A side he liked. Very much. And when Riku's fingers touched a hard but rather sensitive spot on the boy's chest, Sora yelped, caught very much off guard. The older smirked at his love's sudden outburst but continued his pleasurable task. He forced his lips against the flustered brunette as his fingers pinched and twisted Sora's hardened nipple. Sora whimpered at such contact, his hands beginning to pull at Riku's hair. The older smiled, deepening the kiss and devoured the younger with his tongue. Sora moaned into his mouth, silently urging for more. Sora was no longer over the edge. He was falling down into the sea of feelings that Riku had brought him in and this time, Sora wanted to drown.

OoOoOoXxXOoOoOo

After their little 'make-out session', the boys called it quits and began the journey home. Riku, being the 'kiss-but-don't-tell-' sort of guy, walked in silence, and for once, this didn't bother Sora, not in the slightest bit, because he was positive that he was thinking just as heavily as the other was now. He saw Riku in a whole new way. A whole new light, even. He had seen a side to him that he never thought existed. Sora never knew Riku could be so, so. . .amazing. The brunette blushed, touching his lips remembering their 'moment'. Sora was glad they had stopped, otherwise they would've made love right then and there. And not even the biting cold would've stopped them. The boy giggled at such a a thought.

Riku rose and eyebrow and turned to his friend. "What's so funny?" The brunette blinked, silencing his merriment and blushed at his love. "N-nothing." The older let out a tiny 'hmm' before shrugging his shoulders again. "Works for me." The two resumed their silent walk together. Sora blushed as he attempted to brush his hand against his love's own. Riku couldn't help but smile at such a childish act and carefully linked his fingers with Sora's. Sora turned tomato red at the sudden contact and looked to Riku. He laughed sheepishly and smiled at him. A smile Sora loved. And happily, he returned the smile, squeezing the other's hand as they walked closer to their winter home.

"You know, Kairi will be mad at us." Sora commented. "Eh, she'll live." came the short reply. Sora looked flustered. "No, I mean, about the. . . kissing and the, the touching." he trailed off. A hearty smile appeared on the older's face. "Ohh, **that**. No problem. I won't tell if you won't." he winked. Sora grinned and nodded, purposely rubbing his hand over a spot on his neck. A spot that screamed 'Riku' all over it. A hickey. The older smiled to himself and continued the walk home, with Sora's hand in his. When they arrived at the door, Sora stopped, removing has hand from his love. His eyes met Riku's.

"You know what day it is, right?" he asked, excitement laced in his voice. Riku smiled. "Yes I do. Have you got a wish now?" Sora flushed, but managed to hold his cheerful demeanor. Quickly, he pulled the other into a hug. Warmth soon encompassed the younger's body as he lain his head on the older's shoulder. "Yeah, I think I've made my wish." he replied softly. "And what was it, may I ask?" Sora pushed himself from his love's hold and held his hands and smiled, his ocean blue orbs gleaming with the euphoric emotions that Sora was feeling. And with the faintest tone of voice he could muster he whispered,

"You."

He stepped closer and treated his Riku to a tender kiss on his lips. The older returned the kiss, welcoming his Sora in his arms. Sora closed his eyes, losing himself in Riku's arms once again. Each time their lips met, a stronger bond formed between them. A bond greater than friendship. A bond stronger than anything else.

Love.

They kissed one last time before parting to catch their breath. The boys looked into one another's eyes and smiled. Sora rested his head on Riku's shoulder and whispered. "Merry Christmas, Riku." The older smiled and gave his love a gentle kiss on his ear. "And Merry Christmas to you, too, Sora."

'_One wish was all I needed.'_

_'My wish had come true.'_

_'I love you.'_

**Our Christmas Wish**


End file.
